


The Laundry Debacle

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Helpful Cas, Massages, angel with a crush, hurt!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809





	

When Dean saw you hunched over the kitchen counter you could tell he was worried.

“I’m fine Dean,” you did your best to get up but the pain felt like you were being stabbed by a million knives. You crumpled back down groaning.

“What’s going on y/n? Are you OK?” Dean was suddenly next to you, grabbing you underneath the arm, and leading you over to the couch.

It would have been easier to say it was from the hunt you had come back from a few days ago, this was just embarrassing.

“I just hurt my back, I was picking up laundry in my room and moved weird and now it hurts to move.” Yep, embarrassing. You heard Dean chuckle as he put you down. Trying to swat at him only fueled his laughter.

“I’ll go get you some Tylenol tiger,” and with that you watched Dean saunter off.

Dean came back with your pills and then you saw that he had company.

“Cas? What are you doing here?”

“Dean called and said that you were hurt, while he said it was not serious, I had Crowley get me here.” He looked distraught, and you weren’t sure why. It was nothing too painful and you knew Cas had seen worse.

Dean rolled his eyes and pointed at the angel, “ I think someone has a crush,” here handed you the pills and left you and Cas alone. Of course leave it to Dean to make things super awkward.

“I promise, it’s just a pulled muscle, you could heal me though if it will make you feel better,” you saw the way Cas was looking at you. It was strange, even for a guy who was known for weird looks.

“I think there is a human way to help with something like this, I could massage your back?” He sat on the couch next to you. Your mouth felt a little dry at the thought of Cas rubbing your sore body so you settled for nodding.

His fingers wrapped around your shoulders, it was surprising how gentle his touch was when you knew the strength he possessed. Still it started relaxing you right away. Slowly he worked down your back until he hit the middle of your torso and you hissed in a breath.

“Y/n are you alright?” He had stopped touching your completely and you missed his touch already.

“I am, that’s where it hurts is all,” you felt his finger tips gently trace over the skin on your lower back. The pain ebbing away being replaced with a warmth like being in a hot bath. “Cas, it feels great, much better.”

“I thought maybe I could heal you and then massage you more easily,” Cas sounded distinctly hopeful.

“I would love that Cas,” you smiled thinking maybe Castiel wasn’t the only one with a crush.


End file.
